Happy Birthday, Ash
by Tasia
Summary: AAMRN. Misty's Dad wanted Misty to leave Ash. Would Misty go with him?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters. They're all owned by Kids' WB, Nintendo, 4Kids Production, GAME FREAK, Creatures, and for God's sake there's many more to list... I do not own any of it. Sad, huh?   
  
Category/Rated: Romance/G  
  
-----  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ASH by Tasia  
  
She gazed at the window. She watched as the sun went down and hid behind the mountain. How pretty... she thought sadly. She heard a knock on the door and saw a dark figure come into the room.  
  
"Misty, it is time for us to leave," he said. Misty closed the window then carried her suitcase with her and went to the door. She looked at her room once again and for the last time. She walked down the hall with her head down. She did not want to think about Ash, her beloved.   
  
Ash approached her and gave her a tight embrace. She return his embrace then gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I will miss you, Misty," he said sadly. She nodded. Misty's father came to her, pursuaded her to hurry. She walked to the front door and into the car. She waved goodbye to him as the car roamed to the nearest airport.  
  
"Dad, why did you do this? How could you let me down?!" she burst out everything that she wanted to say. Tears went down through her bright cheek. Her father handed her a tissue for her to wipe the tears off her pretty face.  
  
"Misty, you know me. We have discussed this for a million times. Misty, I want you to understand that," he stopped for a while then looked at Misty who was still backing away, putting her face down. "You and Ash are way too young to be together," her father said.  
  
"Yeah, so what's the big deal of making me leave him like that! You hate him, don't you, dad?" she let her anger lead for a while then into tears again.   
  
He shook his head. "I don't hate him. The reason I'm bringing you here is because you and Ash are too young to be together. Misty, I know this is hard for you but, I would be happy to let you be with him when you are older..." She turned her face away from her father. She watched out the window as the car stopped in the main airport entrance. She came out of the car, carried her suitcase with her. She was leaving Pallet Town for Saffron City.  
  
She waited for she and her father to board the plane. She slept and daydreamed about Ash and his family and all the things that they had done together. Her father woke her up, telling her to be ready to board the plane. She walked to the main gate then thought about her new life. Is it going to be the same? Will I ever sleep again? She thought. Ash's lovely face kept rolling in her mind as she walked into the plane.   
  
-----  
  
It has been over a year since Misty left him, both hurt and alone. Ash missed her a lot. He tried to forget about her. He dated a few times with other girls to set aside his thought from Misty. He found that dating other girls could not make his mind off Misty. He did not know why. He could not sleep, he could not eat, and the worst condition was that he could not get Misty's pretty face of his mind.  
  
He heard a knock. Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom came into the room. "Ash, you will have to be ready for the party. Don't you remember that today is your birthday?," she asked worriedly. He has not eaten anything since he woke up. He approached the door led by his mom. She tried to calm him down, but that did not work as well.  
  
Ash helped his mom by cleaning up the table in order to be ready for the party. He quickly got dressed before the party started. The bell rang. Ash opened the door and saw Brock and Tracey. He was so happy to see his old friends. Maybe they could cheer me up, Ash thought.   
  
The party started. This is the first time he could actually enjoy himself since Misty left. He danced with some girls then ate some food. He wondered if Misty knew that this is his birthday. He hoped she could come... He could not think. The room was too noisy, so he went outside and sat on the bench. He looked at the stars then remember his memories. The good times and the bad times they had shared together, did all the laughing and smiling and crying which they had shared.   
  
He heard a voice calling to him. First he thought it was from the crowd in the room so he kept thinking.  
  
"Ash..." He heard another soft voice. He turned and saw a red-headed, familiar figure standing behind him. He screamed in disbelief.  
  
"Misty?!?! I'm glad you're back!!!" She nodded in happiness. She came to approach him, giving him a tight long hug and a soft kiss on the lips this time. "Happy Birthday, Ash," she whispered into his ear.  
  
-----  
  
I've waited all of my life  
  
For the day when love appears  
  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
  
He will rescue me from my fears  
  
And now I feel him standing close to me  
  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
  
My heart stands still -- has he come?  
  
Oh starry night  
  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
  
Oh starry night  
  
Tell me. Is he my own true love?  
  
Every night I think of him  
  
Here in my lonely room  
  
Waiting for my prince to come  
  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
  
He calls my name, is he the one?  
  
Oh starry night  
  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
  
Oh starry night  
  
Tell me. Is he my own true love?  
  
Oh starry night  
  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
  
Oh starry night  
  
How will I know?  
  
Will his love show?  
  
Is he my own true love?  
  
-----  
  
THE END  
  
© Copyright 2000 Anastasia Budiman 


End file.
